Basara Game (Republish)
by Ly Rurui
Summary: Memperbaiki beberapa hal. Masih sebuah game gaje dimana player yang bermain tak kalah gaje. OC, OOC, Warning! Ini game bajakan! XD Chap 3 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Minggu pagi yang sangat cerah meski rada-rada mendung, sudah bertenggerlah sesosok makhluk cewek bernama Chiza didepan rumah sahabat nya, Aya. Kali ini dia dan Aya mau mainin game seri Sengoku Basara untuk konsol PS 3 terbaru yang baru aja dia beli kemaren. Namun berhubug ia nggak punya PS 3, jadilah ia numpang maen di rumah Aya.

"Chiza, sudah bawa game nya?" sapa seorang cewek lain berkacamata yang bernama Aya.

"Lah ini yang aku pegang ini apaan?" kata Chiza sambil menunjukkan bungkus video game yang nampak agak mencurigakan berjudul:

'Sengoku Basara 4 – The Party Simulation'.

"Ohoho, kalau begitu kita langsung saja main ya."

"Ayo~!"

.

.

.

* * *

**BASARA SIMULATION – THE ERROR GAME**

**Sengoku Basara**

**Adventure, fantasy, comedy**

**T+(?)**

**OC! OOC, Bahasa Tidak Baku (percakapan gaul khusus untuk players), OOT, dan segala ke gajean yang ngenes~ -w-**

**TIDAK ADA KAITANNYA DENGAN GAME SENGOKU BASARA ASLI YANG TELAH BEREDAR DIPASARAN MASYARAT SAAT INI!**

**AWAS! GAME BAJAKAN!**

**Happy not happy, let's play guys~ -w-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Huweeeeeee. Yukimura nya kawaii dan kakoi banget nih!" Chiza fansgirling mode.

"Iya, Masamune juga. Seri keluaran terbaru gambarnya jadi makin bagus dan keren." Mata Aya bling-bling.

Aya dan Chiza sudah duduk manis didepan TV yang telah memutar game tersebut. Tak lama muncul beberapa gambar hingga akhirnya mereka diminta untuk memilih chara serta memberinya nama.

"Aya, lo nama karakternya siapa?"

"Hmm, Aya aja deh. Namaku sendiri. kalau kau?"

"Chiza dong~"

TEK TEK TEK TEK KLIK

**NEXT-**

**.**

Selanjutnya adalah tampilan cerita berupa latar belakang player. Settingnya adalah 300 tahun yang lalu.

Terdapat sebuah klan abadi bernama klan Mibu yang saat itu telah menguasai Nihon dari balik layar. Semua pergantian kekuasaan maupun perkembangan militer saat itu diatur diam-diam oleh mereka, namun keberadaan mereka sendiri adalah tabu untuk rakyat biasa. Klan tersebut dipimpin oleh seseorang bergelar 'Aka no Ou' yang diwariskan secara turun temurun dari generasi ke generasi.

Suatu hari, Aka no Ou tiba-tiba menghilang, hingga membawa klan kedalam kepanikan besar. Terjadi pemberontakan dimana-mana karena para bangsawan serta pejabat sudah tidak mau lagi dikendalikan oleh klan Mibu.

Peperangan tanpa akhir, serta menghilangnya sang Raja membuat klan Mibu perlahan hancur.

Namun sebelum semuanya lenyap, seorang penasehat kerajaan mengutus 2 orang gadis terpilih untuk menjalankan sebuah misi penting di masa depan.

"_Kalian akan ku kirim ke masa 300 tahun dari sekarang, dimana kalian harus mengalahkan Raja yang akan menguasai Nihon ini. Jika tidak, kalian tidak akan bisa kembali lagi ke sini. Tempat seharusnya kalian berada."_

Itulah petuah terakhir sang penasehat, sebelum akhirnya para player diselubingi cahaya yang berpendar putih berkulauan hingga akhirnya mereka menghilang.

.

**Loading~**

"Yaah, nunggu loading lama deh." Kata Chiza sambil mainin stik PS 3 nya dengan tampang bosan.

"Tenang, paling bentar lagi." Kata Aya masih megang stik PS 3 miliknya dengan tenang.

Sementara itu, disamping ruang keluarga – tempat Aya dan Chiza maen PS – nampak si Yata, adiknya Aya, sedang bersiap mau mandi. Karena kamar mandinya lagi nggak ada lampunya maka ia memakai lampu emergency buat nerangin dia saat mandi.

Dia mencolokkan kabel lampu emergency itu di stopkontak terdekat, namun diinterupsi oleh suara si Aya.

"Yata, jangan colokin di situ, udah penuh. Nanti bisa korslet loh." Tegur sang kakak berusaha memperingati sang adik.

"Bawel ah, nggak bakal." Sayangnya di balas kurang ajar oleh si kepala batu.

CTAK

Emosi Aya naik drastic. Chiza yang ada disampingnya panic.

"Errr... Udahlah, biarin aja adik lo itu."

"Yaudah, bodo amat!"

**Loading~~~**

Semua kembali tenang. Aya dan Chiza masih nunggu loading game yang lamanya seabad, sementara Yata lagi asyik mandi dibawah siraman cahaya lampu emergency.

CTAK CTAK

Bunga-bunga api kecil mulai terlihat disekitar stopkontak yang berjubel kabel-kabel. Menandakan bahwa aliran listrik mulai memasuki mode arus pendek, alias berbahaya.

Arus listrik dengan cepat merembet kabel-kabel hingga sampai menjamah kabel stik PS 3 yang malangnya, dipegang oleh Chiza dan Aya.

Akhirnya, kesetrumlah mereka.

DDDRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT CTAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR

AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH

Tiba-tiba seolah ditarik oleh sebuah kekuataan besar, mereka berdua seperti masuk ke putaran dimensi hingga mereka merasa tak lagi memiliki kepala.

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR

Kemudian, TV pun meledak.

CTIK

"ANJRIT! LAMPUNYA MATI! Aduh aduh, MATA GUE PERIH!" terdengar suara Yata yang kalang kabut dari dalam kamar mandi. Sepertinya, dia lagi keramas.

Setelah meraba-raba sekitarnya buat cari handuk, Yata akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan busa berbuih dikepalanya.

"SENTER MANA SENTEEEER?!"

Yata kemudian sibuk nyariin senter dengan masih memakai sehelai handuk dibadannya.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa tubuh kakaknya serta temannya itu telah jatuh tak bergerak di atas lantai ruang keluarga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Stage 1 –**** Beginning****Party**

**.**

"..."

"..."

"KITA ADA DIMANA NIH?!"

Bagus. Hal yang tak terduga telah terjadi dan mereka alami saat ini.

Terperangkap di Sengoku J idai di dalam sebuah game yang mendadak meledak gara-gara korslet listrik bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Apalagi kalau tiba-tiba sudah berada di dalam sebuah _'pleasure house'_ jaman Jepang kuno, bertemu dengan seorang okami gaje bernama Sakuya, serta yang paling penting, kenyataan bahwa Chiza dan Naya adalah calon geisha di rumah itu!

"Perkenalkan namaku Sakuya. Disini akulah yang bertugas untuk mengawasi kalian selama bekerja disini. Ohohoho."

Aya dan Chiza cengo.

"... Aku nggak tau kalau kita disini berperan jadi geisha…"

"Meski ini cuma game tapi tetap saja, OGAH BANGET!"

"Sudahlah. Kalian nggak ada waktu lagi buat mengeluh nggak guna begitu! Nanti malam akan ada acara jamuan untuk para daimyo oleh Tokugawa-sama. jadi, kerjalah yang benar!"

"..."

"DEMI APA LO SETAAAAAAAAAAANN!"

Well, saat itu kedua gadis malang(?) ini telah resmi menjadi geisha baru disana.

.

.

**In the night~**

**.**

"Ayo silahkan, bersenang-senanglah kalian." Ieyasu membuka acara dengan senyum lebar di wajah.

Di ruangan itu, telah berkumpul para daimyo atas undangan spesial dari Ieyasu. Disana nampak sosok Maeda Keiji yang sedang asyik bercanda ria bersama beberapa geisha yang melayaninya minum sake, sedangkn Ieyasu sendri sepertinya menikmati melihat para tamunya ini berpesta.

"Tanpa kau persilahkan pun, aku akan dengan senang hati bersenang-senang~" kata Keiji yang sudah mabuk rupanya.

Di sisi lain, Takeda Shingen tertawa-tawa gaje dengan muka merah padam, terlihat jelas bahwa pria besar itu sudah mabuk, sementara Yukimura nampak tidak terbiasa dengan acara seperti ini meski sudah beberapa kali di cekoki sake oleh sang Oyakata-sama tercinta selalu(?).

"Ayolah Yukimura. kau sebut dirimu laki-laki?" kata Shingen dengan suara nya yang menggelegar keseluruh penjuru ruangan yang udah rame.

"Tapi, Oyakata-sama, a... aku suUHMP!" kata-kata Yukimura tak dapat dilanjutkan lagi tatkala sang Oyakata-sama tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun, kembali mencekokinya dengan sake langsung dari botolnya.

Lalu di sudut lain ada sang dokuganryuu yang tetap setia di dampingi _baby sis_…mata kanan terpercaya nya, Kojuuro, yang melayaninya menuangkan sake. Dia hanya meminum sake nya dengan tenang, nggak seheboh Maeda dan Shingen. tapi sebagai penggila PARTY sejati, dia sendiri sudah menghabiskan sekitar 18 botol sake.

Masih belum di ketahui ia sudah mabuk atau belum.

"Kojuuro, tambah lagi."

"Masamune-sama, anda sudah kebanyakan minum."

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus ikut minum."

"tidak, terima kasih Masamune-sama."

"Oh, come on, Kojuuro. Aku lihat daritadi kau belum juga meneguk barang setetes pun."

"Ma... Masamune-sama."

Sementara itu, nampak 2 gadis berkimono sedang mengintip di balik pintu shoji yang menghubungkan beranda dengan ruangan tersebut.

"Katanya si kuso-Sakuya, kita harus melindungi mereka dari rencana pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh target kita." Kata Chiza berbisik tanpa peduli sudah sengaja mengatai sang okami.

"Emang target kita yang mana? Terus rencana pembunuhannya kayak gimana?" Aya balas berbisik.

"... kita tunggu aja dulu."

"Eeh? Apa….."

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR

Mereka terkejut dengan ledakan tiba-tiba yang menghancurkan pintu shoji lain disisi ruangan. Mereka terperangah oleh sosok yang muncul dibalik asab tebal tersebut.

"Heh, lihat siapa yang tak diundang bersedia mampir kesini sekarang?"

Datang tak djemput, pulang tak di antar. mungkin itulah yang pas untuk menggambarkan kehadiran sosok tak diinginkan bernama Oda Nobunaga.

Ditengah pesta jamuan daimyo di sebuah _pleasure house_ yang di sewa Ieyasu, tiba-tiba muncul om Nobunaga dengan seringai sadis khasnya, padahal sebenarnya dia iri karena nggak di ajak ikut pesta.

Dengan sekali komando, ruangan itu sudah di serang oleh sekelompk ninja serta prajurit setia klan Oda.

Sementara Nobunaga dengan seenaknya menghilang, kemudian Ieyasu.

Masamune, Yukimura, Kojuuro, Shingen dan Keiji langsung menghentikan acara mereka dan bersiap menghadapi lawan yang muncul. Namun tiba-tiba tubuh mereka tak bisa bergerak!

"_Shit!_ Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak!"

"Jangan-jangan, didalam minuman tadi sudah dibubuhi racun?!"

"Yaah, dan aku sudah minum kebanyakan~"

"..." Shingen rupanya sudah tepar karena mabuk berat..

Rupanya Ieyasu sudah mencampurkan sake dengan racun pelumpuh syaraf, sehingga mereka tak bisa bergerak untuk sementara, atau selamanya? Karena mereka akan segera di habisi!

"Ada musuh! Kita harus segera melakukan sesuatu!" Aya berjingkrak heboh.

" Ayo kita lawan mereka semua!" ajak Chiza semangat.

"Tunggu! Kita kan belum dapat senjata di event ini."

"Oh ya. Habis gue kira kita udah dapet masing-masing setelah milih character sebelumnya."

"Jadi gimana dong?"

"Tolong mereka dengan senjata apapun."

Tiba-tiba Chiza mulai melepas kimono miliknya.

"Dengan senjata apapun, TAPI NGGAK HARUS BUKA KIMONO JUGA KALEE!"

"Oh ya, gue lupa kalau kostumnya juga belum dapat. Hehe."

Namun sesaat Chiza baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik kimononya itu.

"Aya! Ini..."

Parah. Nyawa mereka semua sedang dalam ujung kunai sekarang. Para ninja itu mulai mendekat dan bersiap menyerang mereka hingga nyawa tertebas habis.

Masamune dan Koojuro mati-matian berusaha berdiri dan menghindar, namun sia-sia. Keiji mencoba menampar pipinya sendiri agar tidak ikut teler seperti Shingen. Yukimura yang berada disampinya sweatdrop.

SHIIIIIIIII

JLEB JLEB

BUAAAGHH

AAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHH

Dan untungnya para player ini berhasil menghalau serangan para ninja itu dan balik menghajar mereka.

Chiza dan Aya masih dalam balutan kimono geisha yang sudah nyaris terbuka, memperlihatkan sedikit kulit mereka yang mulus layaknya gadis belia, membuat Keiji nyaris – atau bahkan mungkin sudah – mimisan.

Ternyata dibalik kimono yang mereka pakai itu terdapat beberapa senjata ninja yang mudah disembunyikan seperti kunai dan shuriken, serta furikansen dan bahan peledak yang ditaruh dalam kantong yang melilit dipaha.

BAK

BUK

DUAAAAK

Chiza melompat ke belakang menghindari serangan puluhan kunai dari lawan di depan. Sadar staminanya mau habis, dia memutuskan memakai cara instan.

"Meledaklah hingga menjadi seni yang indah, brengsek!" seru Chiza semangat kemudian melempar peledak ke beberapa ninja yang tersisa.

DUAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR

Ledakan yang menghasilkan siluet potongan tubuh yang hancur itu perlahan menghilang tanpa sisa, seperti dalam kebanyakan game-game pertarungan fantasy lainnya.

"Nyahahahahaha, ledakan akan menghasilkan seni yang indah. Seni adalah ledakan!" Chiza tertawa sambil menirukan kata-kata dari ninja berambut pirang dari fandom sebelah.

"Hebat, Chiza." Puji Aya.

"Bagus sekali kerja kalian, nona-nona. Selanjutnya akan ku beri tahu misi kalian selanjutnya. Ufufufufu~"

Dihadapan kedua nya telah muncul okami jejadian alias Sakuya dengan penampilan anggunnya dalam kimono merah muda. Siapa sangka kalau sosok yang nampak mempesona ini adalah laki-laki?

Ah, seharusnya tidak ada yang boleh tau ya. Seluruh makhluk hidup didalam ruangan mematung sejenak.

Sementara tanpa kedua players sadari, di belakang mereka, sepasang manic tajam memandang mereka dengan penuh curiga serta rasa penasaran.

.

.

Next -

.

Malam makin larut. Chiza dan Aya nampak sedang dalam perjalanan menuju benteng Owari, mantan wilayah kekuasaan klan Mibu yang telah lama hancur, yang sekarang telah menjadi wilayah kekuasaan Oda Nobunaga.

Mereka kesana atas petunjuk dari Sakuya untuk mendapatkan pusaka 'Amaterasu' dan 'Tsukiyomi' – yang merupakan salah satu event yang harus mereka lewati di game ini. Yukimura dan Masamune tak bisa ikut mengantar mereka karena ada hal lain yang hrus mereka lakukan untuk mempersiapkan perang terhadap Tokugawa.

Hal yang juga baru disadari oleh kedua gadis ini, rupanya hubungan klan Date dan Takeda sedang tidak baik, pantas saja saat acara jamuan berlangsung kedua samurai tangguh di seluruh kepulauan Nihon ini tak saling menyapa satu sama lain. Maklum, sedang marahan.

Akhrnya dengan berat hati, Aya dan Chiza terpaksa berjalan kaki sampai daerah benteng Owari yang jaraknya mencapai ribuan kilometer. Jangan tanya soal kuda tau tumpangan, karena players disni tak diberi tunggangan kecuali mendapat _event_ yang berhubungan dengan itu.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah persimpangn. Disitu ada papan petunjuk jalan yang menunjukkan jalan mana yang menuju benteng Owari.

Chiza dan Aya memperhatikan papan itu seperti sedang melihat alien yang turun dari surga(?).  
Namun tiba-tiba muncul sesosok hantu cewek yang malah asik bergelayut di punggung Chiza, membuat Aya yang melihatnya langsung semaput.

"Aku adalah hantu dari korban perang 300 tahun lalu. Namaku Shima. Salam kenal ya~" sapa sang hantu tiba-tiba.

"GYAAAAAA! CEPET LO TURUN DARI PUNGGUNG GUE HANTU!" Chiza menjerit kalap.

"Ups, gomen."

"Aya, cepet kau baca tuh petunjuk jalan biar kita bisa cepet sampai."

"Tapi Chiza, aku tak bisa baca kanji. Kalau Shima-san bisa?"

"Aku juga tak bisa membaca. Dulu yang bisa bersekolah itu hanya anak-anak dari keluarga bangsawan saja."

"Sama kayak saat masa penjajahan di indonesia ya. Kalau Chiza gimana?"

"Apalagi gue. JANGANKAN BACA KANJI, BAHASA JEPANG AJA GUE NGGAK BISA!" Chiza memelas sambil menggiris tanah(?)

"Kasihan sekali. Baiklah aku akan bantu kalian untuk menemukan arah yang tepat ke tujuan kalian. Aku akan memberi kalian kompas." Kata si hantu Shima ceria.

" Eh, kompas?" Aya berkedip bingung.

"Kompas? Emang zaman sengoku begini udah ada yang namanya kompas ya?" Tanya Chiza.

"Kompas ini bukan alat, tetapi berupa gugusan bintang-bintang dilangit yang membentuk pola tertentu untuk menunjukkan letak suatu arah mata angin. Sekarang lihatlah keatas kalian."

Kedua player kemudian mendongak untuk melihat langit yang makin menggelap.

"Ahh, iya. Bintang-bintangnya nampak membentuk suatu rasi."

"Berarti apa cuma gue disini yang ngeliat bintang-bintang itu membentuk arah panah semua?"

"Gugus-gugus itu membentuk rasi yang menunjukkan semua arah mata angin. Owari berada di arah selatan maka carilah rasi yang menunjukkan arah selatan, kemudian cocokkan dengan papan jalan yang menunjukkan arah jalan ini maka kalian akan sampai di Owari. Nah selamat mencoba."

Kemudian sang hantu pun menghilang.

"Gimana nih? Kita pilih rasi yang mana? Menurut gue semuanya sama aja." Chiza menggaruk kepala depresi.

"Kalau semuanya sama saja, berarti kita hanya pilih salah satu nya aja kan."

Chiza sweatdrop.

Selanjutnya mereka memilih jalan ke-3 yang diyakini sebagai arah selatan. Kemudian kembali berlari tanpa menyadari bahwa point bonus mereka bertambah.

Selain itu tolong jangan tanya apa bunyi dari tulisan yang ada di papan petunjk arah itu karena narrator sendiri nggak tau.

.

.

.

**Next-**

**.**

* * *

**To be continued**

**Well, setelah hiatus gaje berbulan-bulan akhirnya saya bisa menyempatkan diri mempublis kembali fic ini dari awal agar lebih bisa dinikmati. Semoga gaya penulisan ini tak mengganggu lagi. –w– **

**Selain itu, Author juga ga bisa kasih tau tulisan dari papan petunjuk arah yang dipilih Chiza dan Aya karena Author juga buta kanji. ==" *SLAP**

**Saya tau, game ini sudah ngaco sejak awal. Heran deh, darimana sih si Chiza bisa dapet nih game bajakan?**

**Chiza: gue kan dapet ini dari lo, kuso-author!**

**Oke, lupakan.**

**RnR & FnF please XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Entah sudah berapa jam mereka terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya bulan menampakkan keindahannya dilangit. Tapi ...

.

"GAAHH! KAPAN KITA NYAMPE NYA NIH?! KAKI GUE PEGEEEEEEEELLL!" Chiza memasuki tahap depresi gila.

"Iya nih, aku udah nggak inget lagi kapan terakhir kali kita mulai berjalan." Aya ketularan ngeluh.

"Mana benteng Owarinya sih?"

"Aahh, disana. Sedikit lagi Chiza."

Akhirnya sampai juga kedua player (malang) ini di benteng utara Owari, bekas wilayah kekuasaan klan Mibu yang sudah jadi milik klan Oda.

Nampak di depan mata sebuah benteng besar dengan dinding kokoh menjulang, nampak menguarkan aura kematian yang dahsyat, agak menggetarkan nyali.

"Apa kita bisa menyelesaikan game ini hidup-hidup?"

.

.

.

* * *

**BASARA SIMULATION – THE ERROR GAME**

**Sengoku Basara (Capcom)**

**Adventure, fantasy, comedy**

**T+(?)**

**OC! OOC, Bahasa Tidak Baku (percakapan gaul untuk players), OOT, dan segala ke gajean yang ngenes~ -w-**

**TIDAK ADA KAITANNYA DENGAN GAME SENGOKU BASARA ASLI YANG TELAH BEREDAR DIPASARAN MASYARAT SAAT INI!**

**AWAS! GAME BAJAKAN!**

**Happy not happy, let's play guys~ -w-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Baru juga mau melangkah masuk...

"Apa mau kalian disini?"

... udah ketauan sama yang punya benteng.

Chiza keringet dingin. "Eerr... etoo, kami ini..."

"Tukang cuci baju." Aya asal ceplos.

Player satu sibuk jedukin kepala ke tembok(?)

Antara curiga atau tidak, Nobunaga nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Oh, kebetulan sekali. Disana ada tumpukan baju kotor. Masuk aja."

Meski dipersilahkan masuk aja, tapi tetep mereka diseret kedalem juga.

"Kuso! Masa akhirnya kita beneran jadi babu sih?!" kadar depresi Chiza nambah.

"Eehh, etto... Chiza, itu kan..." Aya tiba-tiba nunjuk sesuatu di antara tumpukan baju kotor.

Rupanya benda itu adalah 2 pedang berwarna putih bercahaya bagai berlian serta hitam berkilat seperti batu obsidian. inilah pusaka Mibu yang mereka cari-cari!

_Tsukiyomi _dan _Amaterasu._

Aya dan Chiza langsung teriak gembira sambil nari gaje.

"YEEI! KITA BERHASIL, BERHASIL, BERHASIL, HOREE~!"niruin tontonan tiap pagi_, Dora the Explorer_.

Namun tiba-tiba...

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR

.

Mampus. Benteng mendadak runtuh setelah kedua player kita ini mendapatkan 2 pusaka yang dicari. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang?

"YAA KABUR SECEPATNYA DARI SINI LAH, KUSO-AUTHOR!"

Terdengar serapah dari mulut Chiza, berarti dia belum mati tertimbun.

"Chiza, kau bicara pada siapa?" Aya menatap sang partner bingung.

"Nggak sama siapa-siapa." Jawab Chiza.

Bebatuan besar mulai berjatuhan. Karena pintu tempat mereka masuk tadi terkunci, akhirnya mereka berlari memasuki pintu lain untuk menyelamatkan diri dari reruntuhan.

.

BRUUUAAAK

Akhirnya pintu itu terblokir. Chiza dan Aya terus berlari menyelusuri lorong panjang nan gelap itu hingga akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah ruangan yang megah. Rupanya lorong tadi adalah penghubung benteng dengan ruangan tempat Nobunaga berada.

"Hooo. rupanya 2 gadis tukang cuci yang berani masuk kemari. Apa kalian sudah ingin mati?"

Dan mereka sudah di sambut oleh sosok rupawan Om Raja Iblis, Oda Nobunaga. Chiza dan Aya mendadak banjir keringet dingin.

"YANG BENER AJA NIH?! BARU DAPET ITEM SENJATA UDAH MAEN NGELAWAN BOSS TERKUAT!" (O [] O||

"Kayaknya nih game udah error sejak awal." (=~=||

"Jadi... ini stage terakhir?" (OwO

"Jelas bukan. Ini masih permulaan. yang akan kalian hadapi selanjutnya adalah adikku, Oichi."

"..."

"..."

"Aya, lo punya baygon nggak?"

(-_-")

Menahan diri untuk tidak menggaplok kepala Chiza gara-gara pertanyaan absurd nya itu, Aya dibuat makin panic saat Nobunaga memainkan tangannya, memanggil para bawahannya. Tak lama muncul sosok trio macan(?) dari balik panggung shoji di belakang singgasana sang Raja Iblis. Kita mengenal mereka sebagai Akechi Mitsuhide, Nouhime dan Ranmaru.

"Kalian bertiga urus bocah-bocah ini segera." Perintah Nobunaga.

"Huh, tanpa banyak membuang waktu bisa langsung aku lenyapkan mereka." Nouhime menyiapkan duo pistol miliknya.

"Kita akan bermain sebentar dengan mereka kan?" kata Ranmaru santai.

"Ufufufu… kemarilah sayang~ akan kupastikan kalian mencicipi kepedihan dalam penderitaan singkat sebelum jatuh dalam neraka abadi." Mitsuhide ketawa psycho sambil mempersiapkan sabit besarnya.

Oh, sial...

"Heh, kayaknya kita harus mencoba dulu kekuatan dari pusaka yang baru aja kita dapat ini ke mereka sebelum melawan langsung ke boss nya."

"Ya, aku juga udah nggak sabar untuk segera menggunakan pedang ini karena baru pertama kali nya aku memegang pedang samurai beneran seperti ini. Tapi Chiza..."

"Hee, ada apa?"

"Bagaimana caranya bertarung menggunakan pedang? Kita tidak tau cara yang benar untuk menyerang, bertahan atau bahkan jurus-jurus yang dapat digunakan."

"Aaaa... kau benar. Kenapa disaat seperti ini kita baru menyadari pentingnya ilmu beladiri sieh, terutama kendo?!" kini Chiza masuk frustasi mode.

Yaah, bukan salah mereka juga sih nggak bisa ilmu kendo disaat yang diperlukan dalam game seperti sekarang. Silahkan salahkan sekolah mereka yang tak menyediakan kelas extra kurikuler atau klub kendo. Sehingga jika mereka 'game over' disini bisa langsung nuntut sekolah.

"Heh, seolah-olah kita bakalan game over disini hanya karena nggak bisa menebas mereka semua dengan benda ini. Kita buktikan bahwa bocah biasa kayak kita bisa melakukan hal yang biasa di dalam game ini, membunuh." Chiza menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan pedang pusaka _tsukiyomi _berwarna hitam legam.

"Tentu Chiza. Didunia ini, kita sebenarnya kuat karena kita adalah player disini. Tak peduli serangan seperti apapun kita pasti akan menang dan menyelesaikan ini semua." Sementara Aya tersenyum dingin lalu mengeluarkan pusaka _amaterasu_ berwarna putih berkilauan dari sarungnya.

Dan langsung saja, pertempuran di stage 1 dimulai!

.

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR

Tembakan bertubi-tubi datang menghujani kedua sosok player kita. Pelaku nya sudah tentu sang Lady seksi satu-satunya, Nouhime. Chiza dan Aya berlari dengan kecepatan ninja entah dilatih dimana dan melewati tiap detik penuh peluru tersebut dengan sangat apik. Masing-masing kemudian melompat saat lantai kayu yang dipijak nyaris jebol.

BLAAAAAARR

SYAT SYAT SYAT SYAT

Giliran puluhan panah yang melesat menuju sosok mereka yang saat ini melayang diudara. Dengan cekatan, Chiza dan Aya menebas semua panah itu dengan pedang hingga yang tersisa hanya potongan-potongan kecil tak berguna berjatuhan di lantai. Chiza melirik diantara celah yang ada.

"Aya, kita bagi tugas ya! Aku bagian si Nouhime sementara kau urus tuh bocah sialan."

"Baik, tak masalah."

DAAAK

.

Setelah itu, Aya langsung bertolak menyerang kearah Ranmaru. Ranmaru terus menghujani serangan panahnya kearah Aya hingga mengenai beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tapi Aya tak menyerah. Sambil berlari ia menyiapkan posisi kuda-kuda menyerang lalu kembali melompat.

"AMATERASU!"

CLIIIIIIIINK

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR

Cahaya putih keemasan berpencar keluar dari pusaka Amaterasu. Tebasan sekali itu sukses menghujamkan puluhan serangan bagai hujan cahaya yang turun dari langit. Ranmaru menahan serangan itu namun tetap saja damage diterima olehnya dengan telak.

BLAARR BLAARR BLAAARR

UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH

HP milik Ranmaru berkurang drastic hingga tak bersisa sedikitpun. Kosong. Setelah itu layaknya karakter game yang telah kalah perlahan tubuhnya menghilang.

"Fyuh, untunglah ini cepat selesai."

.

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

Beberapa bisa dihindari, beberapa sedikit menyerempet hingga meninggalkan goresan-goresan darah di kulit dan baju. Chiza terus mendekati sang Lady Butterfly dan menebasnya telak dari pundak memanjang hingga membelah dada dan perutnya.

ZRAAAAAAAAASSHH

Satu musuh sudah selesai.

.

BLAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR

"Akulah lawan mu selanjutnya, sayang~"

"Hentikan panggilan menjjikkan itu, kakek tua sakit jiwa!"

Bersiap dengan kuda-kuda dan kembali untuk menyerang Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide sendiri dengan cepat telah mengayunkan dual scythe nya kearah Chiza seperti sedang berburu hama tikus.

"_Koutsuuteki Kyushutsu!"_

JLEEEBB

Sial pun tak terelakkan lagi bagi Chiza, sukses terkena serangan tiba-tiba dari Mitsuhide. Sepasang scythe telah menusuk tubuhnya hingga membuat HP miliknya terjun bebas, apalagi saat Mitsuhide mulai menyerap kekuatan kehidupannya, HP nya makin menipis.

DUAAAAAAAARRR

Serangan kilat putih yang tiba-tiba muncul memaksa Mitsuhide untuk melepaskan Chiza dan melompat menghindar ke belakang. Namun itu tak bertahan lama karena serangan lain dengan rasio lebih gila mulai mendekat.

"TSUKIYOMI!"

SHAAAAAAA

"AAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

Puluhan sabitan Kristal es telak menusuk tubuh Mitsuhide hingga HP milik sang pendeta psycho kosong seketika. Sepertinya Chiza memanfaatkan kelengahan Mitsuhide saat momen menghindar dari serangan Aya tadi.

Aya berlari mendekati Chiza yang sekarang tergeletak payah, kelelahan.

"Chiza, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, hehehe aku masih belum mau mati sebelum baca doujinshi Revaival sampe tamat. Gue udah stress, artist nya nggak updet-updet." Chiza malah curhat.

Aya hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar temannya yang bisa-bisanya ngelantur disaat sekarat. Namun ia langsung menyadari bahwa lawan mereka yang sesungguhnya masih berada disana, duduk tenang sambil menonton pertarungan yang membosankan didepannya.

"Bertahanlah Chiza, pertarungan kita yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai."

"Aku tau, tapi sisa HP ku tak mencukupi untuk aku bertahan lama."

"Aku juga, pertarungan melawan trio tadi sudah menguras lebih dari setengah HP milikku. Terkena beberapa serangan lagi kita bisa 'game over'."

"Heh, ini benar-benar licik."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"... Gue nyesel kenapa tadi kita nggak pake _cheats_ aja sekalian." (==||

"Kamu kebiasaan main curang sih." (-_-||

.

BLAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR

Tembakan besar nyaris melenyapkan duo player sekaligus kalau saja tidak disengaja meleset oleh sang empunya. Nobunaga berjalan mendekati dua sosok itu dengan seringai tak kenal ampun.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya. Sekarang akan kubereskan kalian sekaligus."

GLEK. Tamatlah riwayat mereka kini!

.

BRUUUUUUAAAAK

Tiba-tiba dinding sebelah dijebol oleh sebuah kekuatan lain hingga hancur menyisakan sebuah lubang besar disana. Dibalik asap bekas ledakan, nampak 2 orang pria yang sangat dikenal oleh player tengah berdiri santai.

"Yup, sepertinya kita datang tepat waktu, eh?" kata pria berambut putih jabrik dengan eyepatch di mata kiri, tersenyum tipis sambil memanggul jangkar raksasa di pundak kanannya.

"Dengar, kita kesini bukan untuk bermain." Kata pemuda lain dengan pakaian serba hijau serta pedang bilah matahari tersampir dipundak kanannya.

"CHOSOKABE MOTOCHIKA, MOURI MOTONARI?!" teriak kompak Aya dan Chiza.

Well, kemunculan 2 tokoh ini entah darimana telah memberikan secercah harapan di hati para player, selayaknya karakter tambahan yang datang untuk memberikan bantuan.

Tapi... benarkah demikian tujuan mereka disini?

Kemunculan tiba-tiba dari Chosokabe Motochika bersama Mouri Motonari sukese membuat 2 player kita menganga syok, sekaligus sujud syukur.

Bagaimana tidak, bisa saja kedatangan dua samurai yang merupakan pemimpin masing-masing wilayah Shikoku dan Chugoku yang tidak bisa diremehkan (menurut pengalaman Aya selama memainkan seri game sebelumnya) ini adalah untuk membantu para player memenangkan _battle_ hidup-mati melawan sang boss iblis.

Secara, dari segi pengalaman yang 'nyata' mustahil Chiza dan Aya bisa berjuang sendirian.

Motochika dan Motonari seketika secara serentak langsung melompat dan melemparkan senjata masing-masing kearah Nobunaga, menyerangnya dengan telak.

CRAAAAANNKK

DUAAAAAAAARRRRRR

Namun yang terjadi kedua senjata unik itu malah saling berbenturan dan tak ada yang berhasil mengenai sang target karena Nobunaga sudah melompat menghindar.

"WOOII, KUSO-MOURI! JANGAN GANGGU PERTARUNGANKU! JAUH-JAUH SONO!" seru Motochika jengkel.

"KAU YANG HARUSNYA SADAR DIRI KUSO-KABE! ENYAHKAN DIRIMU DARI HADAPANKU!" Motonari kesel.

Kedua samurai sekaligus rival ini langsung terlibat adu bacot kemudian berlanjut menjadi adu jotos antar senjata. Sementara Nobunaga yang berdiri tak jauh dari keduanya cuma ketawa ngakak.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

Sementara duo chara original malang yang terduduk pasrah disana cuma bisa melongo.

Apa benar kedatangan Motochika dan Mouri dalam keterlibatan battle ini emang untuk menolong mereka.

Padahal nyatanya jelas, meragukan.

"WOOI! Motochika, Motonari! kalau kalian emang niat mau membantu jangan malah asyik berantem sendiri dong!" Chiza teriak frustasi.

"Motochika-dono, Motonari-dono, tolong hentikan!" Aya teriak panic.

Dua-duanya stress ngeliat bantuan yang datang malah asyik sendiri kayak mereka.

"Cih! Aku hampir lupa dengan tujuan utama ku datang kemari. Ini semua gara-gara kau Motochika!" kata Motonari dingin.

"Hooo... kini kau menyalahkan aku setelah kau memancing ku? Baik, selesaikan urusan disini lalu kita lanjutkan pertarungan." Dengus Motochika, kemudian merogoh saku celananya lalu melempar sebuah bungkusan kearah Chiza.

"Apaan nih?" alis sebelah Chiza terangkat saat melihat isi bungkusan.

"Itu 'nori' untuk meningkatkan kembali stamina dan HP yang sekarat." Kata Motochika santai.

"Aa... rumput laut?"

"Ambil ini." Motonari melakukan hal yang sama kearah Aya.

"Ini... onigiri?!"

"Manfaatnya sama dengan rumput laut busuk itu." Motonari menunjuk bungkusan di tangan Chiza.

Jelas pernyataan bernada datar tersebut sukses membuat wajah Chiza mengkerut dan tampang Motochika yang semakin jengkel.

"Wooii Mouri! Kita lanjutkan ditempat lain yang lebih luas!" ajak Motochika semangat.

"Baik, tak masalah."

Lalu keduanya melompat bersamaan dan menghilang di telan kepulan debu.

"Oro? Main ngilang aja tuh mereka." Chiza sweatdrop.

"Yah sudah, biarkan aja mereka. Kita langsung makan ini dulu yuk!"

Mereka membuka bungkusan itu lalu memakan isinya.

"HOEEKK! Nori nya nggak enak! Nggak ada rasanya!" player satu muntah.

"Hah... macha chi...?" si player dua sibuk ngunyah .

"Gah, kau enak makan onigiri. Btw, kau punya garam nggak Ya?"

"Please deh Za, berhenti menanyakan barang yang jelas nggak ada." Kata Aya setelah berhasil menelan makanannya bulat-bulat.

"Sudah selesai makan nya, bocah?"

Kini dihadapan mereka sang Raja Iblis tengah berdiri layaknya pose yang bosan. Sepertinya menunggu duo player ini selesai piknik membuat kedua tangannya pegal untuk segera...

DUAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR

Nobunaga sudah melancarkan serangan tembakan tiba-tiba kearah player. Kepulan asap yang terbentuk daro momen ledakan menyamarkan pergerakan player yang berhasil menghindar, kini bergerak untuk membalas serangan.

"HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Kekuatan gelap sang boss kegelapan menyelubungi serangan mematikan yang selanjutnya. Namun berkat stamina dan HP yang full kembali, Aya berhasil menahan serangan itu sementara Chiza melompat menghindar dan berlari kearah Nobunaga, disusul oleh sosok Aya.

CLIIIIIINK

Amaterasu dan Tsukiyomi bereaksi saat players telah semakin dekat dengan target.

SYAAAAAAATT

Chiza berhasil memotong tangan kiri Nobunaga yang memegang pistol dan Aya memotong tangan kanan yang membawa pedang.

"HAAAAA!"

Kemudian mereka berbalik secara bersamaan dan kembali tepat menikam sang musuh dari belakang.

JLEEEBB

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

HP sang raja Iblis seketika turun habis seiring dengan kuatnya tusukan kedua pusaka sang players yang menancap hingga menembus punggungnya.

Teriakan menggelegar keseluruh penjuru ruangan hingga meretakkan beton karena saking dahsyat nya.

Bahkan Chiza pun sampai nutup kuping saking pengang nya.

Perlahan sosok Nobunaga menghilang setelah Chiza dan Aya mencabut pedang mereka. Bersamaan dengan itu gempa tiba-tba terasa menandakan bahwa bangunan itu sebentar lagi akan roboh.

.

"Kita harus segera keluar dari sini!"

"Tapi gimana?! Pintu masuknya udah keblokir lagi sama batu yang berjatuhan!"

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK

Kini terpampanglah sosok sang bajak laut dari Shikoku itu dengan senyum-coret-cengir gaje karena berhasil jebolin atap. Aya dan Chiza cengo.

"Wooii, udah kebanyakan kata 'cengo' di kisah ini. Sekali-kali make kata 'kaget' atau 'terkejut' gitu dong!" kini Chiza memprotes narrator lagi.

"Heran deh, kamu ngomong sama siapa sih?" Aya menatap curiga dari samping.

"Nggak sama siapa-siapa kok." Chiza menjawab sama.

GREP

Secepat kilat Motochika sudah menggendong kedua player di lengan dan pundaknya, bersiap membawa mereka kabur dari sana.

"Anjrit! Mau ngapain kau?!"

"Menyelamatkan kalian lah. Sudah diam saja atau kau mau aku melemparmu ke laut?"

Kemudian ia menginjak jangkar raksasa miliknya dan seketika jangkar tersebut melesat terbang membawa mereka menjauh dari istana yang mulai hancur.

WHHUUUUUUUZZZ

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Aaa... aku mau HOEEEEKKK..."

"AARRRGGGHH! JANGAN MUNTAH DI BAJU KU!"

.

.

Dan begitulah situasi terakhir para player tercinta(?) kita.

Well, stage pertama telah sukses di selesaikan. Bila anda ingin melanjutkan ke stage selanjutnya silahkan klik di bawah ini.

.

**NEXT -**

.

.

.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Bentang samudera yang luas seiring mata memandang.

Biru laut yang indah berkilau diterpa sinar mentari, begitu terik menyengat.

Penampakan burung-burung camar yang terbang stabil di atas lautan beraroma garam.

Suara gemuruh ombak yang membentur kecil tubuh kapal. Serta terpaan angin setia memanja helai rambut.

Suasana damai nan tenang begini sungguh tepat untuk merilekskan pikir...

"HOEEEKKK~"

.

Sayangnya, momen syahdu tersebut tak bertahan lama karena sedikit gangguan dari seseorang yang kini agak bermasalah.

"Aya, please deh. Bisakah kau berhenti muntahnya? Lama-lama aku bisa ikutan muntah kalau keterusan denger suara kau muntah." Kata Chiza datar, tanpa menghiraukan penggunaaan kalimat yang efektif.

"Sorry Za, aku juga mabok laut... hoeeeekk." Aya kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya ke dalam sebuah kantong plastik, dikasih cuma-cuma dari Motochika.

"Hei nona, sampai kapan kau akan muntah terus? Lama-lama kau bisa mengotori lantai kapalku." Si bajak laut mendadak muncul sambil melipat tangannya di dada, nadanya tak jauh dari si player 1 berkepang tipis.

"Lalu kenapa kau nggak biarkan dia muntah langsung ke laut?"

"Dan membiarkan dia mencemari lautan teritori ku dengan isi pecernaannya yang tak tergiling semua? Maaf saja aku masih ingin makan ikan yang higienis."

Chiza langsung sweatdrop.

"Lebay amit-amit lo." Komentar Chiza pasif. Kemudian ia kembali memandang kearah sang daimyo nyentrik. "Lalu bagaimana keadaan Motona..."

BRAAAKK

"Wooi! Chosokabe! Berani sekali kau menyekapku di dalam kapalmu ini!" teriak Motonari agak OOC sambil mengacungkan bilah matahari nya, pelaku utama jebolnya pintu yang apes tadi.

"Hei! Setidaknya berterima kasihlah padaku karena aku mau dengan senang hati merawatmu di sini karena kau pingsan saat kita bertarung tadi. Jarang loh ada rival sebaik aku."

"_Speak_ aja dulu." Gumam si Chiza, untungnya nggak kedengeran oleh Motochika.

"Kalau begitu keadaannya..." Motonari langsung mengambil kuda-kuda menyerang "... Kita selesaikan masalah kita disini sekarang juga!"

"Hoo~ justru itu yang ku mau, Mouri." Seringai Motochika makin melebar saat menyambut serangan dari Motonari.

Diantara riuhnya awak kapal lain yang menyoraki _aniki_ mereka, Chiza masih cukup waras untuk segera menyeret mayat(?) Aya yang tepar dengan kondisi ngenes, menyingkir sejauh mungkin dari kedua samurai agar tak jadi korban serangan nyasar, seperti pintu yang malang tadi.

.

.

.

* * *

**BASARA SIMULATION – THE ERROR GAME**

**Sengoku Basara**

**Adventure, fantasy, comedy**

**T+(?)**

**OC! OOC, Bahasa Tidak Baku (percakapan gaul khusus untuk players), OOT, dan segala ke gajean yang ngenes~ -w-**

**TIDAK ADA KAITANNYA DENGAN GAME SENGOKU BASARA ASLI YANG TELAH BEREDAR DIPASARAN MASYARAT SAAT INI!**

**AWAS! GAME BAJAKAN!**

**Happy not happy, let's play guys~ -w-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Setelah jeda skip pertempuran Motochika vs Motonari yang menurut narrator tidak penting #dihajar, kini tak terasa player sudah kembali ke penginapan Sakuya.

Seperti biasanya, sang okami jelita menyambut kedatangan players dengan senyum menawan sejuta bunga bangkai yang ajaibnya, sukses mengundang curiga dalam benak dan merinding di tengkuk.

"Aku sudah menunggu kepulangan kalian kembali, wahai ksatria terpilih. Sekarang akan ku jelaskan tentang stage bonus." Katanya ceria.

"Stage... bonus?" Aya mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Apaan tuh?" Chiza mengernyit.

"Kalian tentu menyadari bahwa menuntaskan misi tak cukup hanya bermodalkan dua pedang saja. Selain strategi tentu kalian membutuhkan item pendukung untuk meningkatkan kemungkinan keberhasilan kalian."

"Ya yaa, intinya?"

"Kalian harus bekerja."

"Hah?!"

"Kalian harus bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang yang bisa ditukarkan dengan senjata atau apapun yang kalian butuhkan."

"Hm... dengan cara apa?"

Sakuya perlahan menyeringai dengan aura wajah yang mencurigakan. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu di depan players.

"Dengan ini~!"

.

.

Sudah hampir sejam lamanya Chiza memandangi benda keramat yang dipegang oleh dua tangannya ini. Aya yang melihatnya langsung mendengus sebal.

"Za, lo lagi ngapain sih? Bukannya latihan malah melototin terus tuh kipas."

"Yaa habisnya gue nggak tau tarian macam apa yang harus gue tunjukin ke para daimyo itu. Nanti kalau nggak cocok yang ada gue malah kena getok."

"Emangnya lo nggak pernah ikut pertunjukkan tari saat masih sekolah?"

"Pernah sih. Dulu pas gue masih TK. Menari lagunya Kupu-kupu. Gue dapet juara 3."

"..."

Aya bungkam tanpa ekspresi, kemudian memalingkan muka. Dalam hati, nyesel udah nanya.

"Terus lo sendiri nanti mau membawakan lagu apa?" Chiza mendekati Aya yang masih duduk dengan sebuah shamisen ditangannya.

"Lagu ini." Aya mulai menggerakkan jemarinya. Potongan nada dari lagu yang dikenalnya terlantun.

"Oh lagu ini, 'Ruri no Ame'?" tanya Chiza agak terkejut.

"Iya. Sudah kuputuskan rasanya lagu ini yang cocok untuk keaadan kita saat ini." Kata Aya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Memang." Chiza langsung bangkit dari duduknya "Well, mungkin aku bisa menarikan lagu yang akan kamu bawakan itu. Mengikuti gerakannya si geisha yang menari di PV nya itu boleh kan."

"Yah meski gerakannya tidak terlalu banyak tapi kau mungkin bisa menambahkan gerakan-gerakan baru."

"Ya sudah. Ayo mulai latihan."

.

.

Malam nya, ruangan kembali ramai oleh kemunculan beberapa daimyo yang bosan mencari hiburan.

Nampak disana Takeda Shingen yang kali ini dikawal oleh Sasuke Sarutobi. Lalu Uesugi Kenshin yang duduk cantik ditemani ninja seksi, Kasuga. Disana nampak pula sosok Chosokabe Motochika dan Mouri Motonari.

Tak ketinggalan lagi Maeda Keiji yang kini mengajak Maeda Toshii dan istrinya Matsu. Oh, jangan lupa Yumekichi yang paling riang diantara tumpukan buah.

Bermodalkan item sepasang kipas lipat serta sebuah biwa, Chiza dan Aya harus menampilkan sebuah pertunjukan music dan tarian untuk menghibur para hadirin.

Meski enggan, Aya dan Chiza akhirnya menyetujuinya dan sejak beberapa jam lalu mulai berlatih.

Kini duo players sudah siap dengan penampilan dan dandanan paling mewah, mengingat betapa noraknya Chiza selama sesi _makeup._

Mereka duduk mengambil posisi yang sudah disediakan di depan para tamu terhormat yang sudah menunggu di ruang utama, dengan suguhan hidangan mewah kelas atas oleh sang tuan rumah Sakuya.

"Gue grogi banget, sumpah." Bisik Chiza.

Disampinya Aya hanya diam meski terlihat pula ia sangat gugup.

Lalu perlahan, diiringi alunan jemari lentik Aya yang tegang saat memetik senar, serta gerakan kaku Chiza dalam menarikan kipas ditangannya, sebuah kisah dalam syair terlantun.

.

Sementara itu, di halaman belakang okiya, nampak sosok dari Yukimura Sanada dan Masamune Date sedang berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

Dilihat dari atmosfer disekitar mereka, nampaknya mereka berdua sedang membicarakan hal yang sangat penting.

Ya, hal itu berkaitan dengan rencana Yukimura untuk menyerang Osaka dan memburu kepala Ieyasu Tokugawa, mengingat pertemuan sebelumnya kacau dan malah berakhir Ieyasu meracuni mereka.

Masamune tidak menyukai rencana itu karena ia sendiri telah memiliki aliansi dengan Tokugawa dan secara tak langsung menjadi pendukung Ieyasu (meski ia bersikeras bahwa itu demi kepentingan dirinya sendiri) serta keinginannya bahwa ialah yang akan merebut Osaka.

Kedua pemuda bertekad baja ini saling menatap teguh tak mau mengalah. Angin malam yang berhembus dingin, mengawali hentakan dua senjata besi yang saling beradu.

.

_Mimi sumaseba hibiite kuru oto wa_

_Shoka no kioku ajisai no kisetsu... _

_Kasa mo sasazu arukou to suru kimi_

_Toonoku senaka, ruri iro no kaori yonde_

Aya mulai menyanyi sambil memainkan biwa nya. Bersamaan dengan itu Chiza juga perlahan menari mengikuti irama sambil merentangkan kipas nya. Tak ada yang menyadari, hujan mulai turun diluar sana.

.

_Sayonara wa sukooru no you ni yatte kite_

_Kasukana binetsu wa kimi no sei_

_Bokutachi no tame datte itte te wo furu yo_

_Hoho tsutau kanjyou no ame_

Yukimura terus melancarkan serangan tombak apinya kearah Masamune. Lilitan lidah api mengelilingi serangan panas yang langsung dipatahkan oleh keenam katana sang naga bermata satu. Keengganan sudah meninggalkan mereka sejak awal.

.

_Nureta mabuta kakusou to shita toki_

_Shizuka ni bureta kimi no shinon wa _

_Nani wo katari nani wo tsutaeyou to_

_Shiteta no darou? kizukenakattane dakara_

Mengayunkan dengan lembut, mengibaskan kipas merah marun yang cocok dengan kimono plum yang dikenakan. Nada biwa mulai meninggi.

.

_Kumori sora furisosoida ame, shizuku_

_Kanashimi urumu me kakusu tame?_

_Kasa wo sasu te wo saegiri utsumuita_

_Miageteta toumeina sora _

Suara-suara pertarungan masih setia di iringi melody hujan yang mengguyur bumi. Api dan petir terus mengganas diantara tenangnya tetesan hujan. Bagai langit, yang menantang datangnya badai.

.

_Hibikiau kokoro no oto mou nakute_

_Kazashita yubisaki todokanai_

_Taisetsuna sono matataki sono koe mo_

_Kaerenai ano toki no mama_

Lemah gemulai meski kaku, berputar dengan anggun dengan kedua tangan yang masih memegang sepasang kipas lipat bertali kuning dipilin dibawahnya. Chiza lalu melambaikan sebelah kipasnya di depan wajahnya sementara tangan yang lain mengibaskan di depan dada.

Lambat, hati-hati, dan diakhiri dengan indah. Aya masih memetik biwa nya sambil menyandungkan lirik akhir dari lagu tersebut.

Petikan terakhir, dan disambut riuhnya tepuk tangan penonton.

.

.

Diluar, hujan masih deras mengguyur. Dua pemuda yang kondisinya sudah sama-sama payah hanya bisa diam sambil menstabilkan nafas yang putus-putus. Tubuh, rambut dan zirah mereka basah kuyup, namun sorot membara dari mata keduanya tak juga padam.

Pertarungan mereka ini telah menguras banyak sekali tenaga tapi mereka tetap tak mau menyerah.

Gemuruh hujan tak bosan mengalir. Masamune dan Yukimura kemudian bangkit dan berdiri dengan gagah meski terluka cukup parah.

Seringai menantang dari sang legenda _one eyed dragon of Oushu_ serta cengiran berani dari yang bergelar _Tiger of Kai_, mengawali kembali beradunya dua senjata masing-masing rival abadi.

Serangan demi serangan api yang panas membara disusul gelegar serangan petir yang menghentak, bagai tarian pertarungan yang mewarnai nyanyian hujan di malam itu.

.

Dibalik pintu shoji yang menghadap ke luar halaman taman belakang, nampak sosok seorang pemuda seusia Aya dan Chiza mengamati sosok kedua pemuda yangs sedang bertarung sengit itu.

Sementara, disisi lain taman, sosok anggun Sakuya nampak sedang menikmati 'tarian' dan 'musik' lain yang tengah tersuguhkan dihadapannya ini.

Dibalik payung merah tradisionalnya, diam-diam ia tersenyum misterius.

.

.

.

"HAH? MASAMUNE SAMA YUKIMURA BERTARUNG DI HALAMAN?!"

Teriakan syok Chiza yang kelewat lebay itu mengawali hari berikutnya yang secerah wajah Sakuya.

"Iya. Mereka semalam sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat penting. Sayang sekali mereka melewatkan pertunjukkan luar biasa kalian."

"Geez, padahal aku dah berharap Yukimura-kun melihat ku semalam!" Chiza gegulingan nggak terima.

"Aku juga sih." Aya cemberut.

"Sudahlah. Ini reward yang aku janjikan sebelumnya." Sakuya lalu memberikan dua buah bungkusan masing-masing kepada players.

"Woow! Ini banyak sekali!" seru Aya.

"Kita bisa beli apa aja nih dengan uang sebanyak ini!" Chiza girang setengah mati.

"Hei, jangan samakan game dengan dunia nyata. Disini kalian hanya bisa membeli satu item dengan uang yang kalian dapatkan ini."

Aya dan Chiza berhenti lalu teriak jamaah "HAH?! YANG BENER AJA?!"

"Makanya, Chiza-san, boleh saya minta tolong?"

"Tolong apaan?"

"Tolong antarkan sarapan ke kamarnya Chosokabe-sama dan Mouri-sama."

"Hee, disuruh nganter aja kan. Yaudah."

"Ingat senyum loh Za!"

"Hati-hati ya Chiza-san."

"Kau kira apaan sih?!" gerutu Chiza. Akhirnya ia pergi ke kamar kamu yang dimaksud.

.

.

Chiza sedang berjalan dilorong sambil membawa nampan berisi nasi dan lauk-pauk untuk sarapan. Dari wajah nya yang cepat berganti dari girang kejatuhan duren menjadi males kayaknya dia melakukan yang diperintahkan Sakuya dengan setengah hati.

"Dasar sok tau lo!" Chiza mendadak berteriak kearah langit-langit lorong. Muka tambah bete.

Sampai di depan pintu, Chiza duduk bersimpuh dan meletakkan nampan disampingnya.

"Tuan, saya mengantarkan sarapan." Kata Chiza dengan nada tak semangat.

"Ahh."

Tangan Chiza yang awalnya mau mengetuk terhenti. Tadi telinganya mendengar apa? Suara desahan.

"Tsk. Jangan keras-keras. Ah." Oh, itu suara Motonari-sama.

"Heh, masa segini saja sudah menyerah. Kamu memang payah." Dan suara yang – entah mengapa terdengar berat seksi – ini adalah milik Motochika-sama.

Sreet sreet.

Lalu suara kain disobek… aahh, jiwa fujoshi Chiza yang lama terlupakan mendadak muncul. Lubang hidung siap memuncratkan darah segar. Nampan berisi makanan hangat terabaikan. Chiza makin bernafsu untuk menguping.

Yang tadi bukan ilusi telinga kan?

"Chiza , kamu lagi ngapain?" Aya muncul sambil membawa sikat.

"Ssst!" Chiza memberi gestur untuk diam, kemudian menunjuk kearah pintu.

Aya yang penasaran pun ikut menguping. Hasilnya, ia langsung nosebleed.

"Me... mereka beneran ngelakuin 'itu'?" aww, pikiran Aya mulai membayangkan R18+.

"Mudah-mudahan iya. Chiza membalas semangat. Boleh siapa saja, tolong geplak kepala bocah ini.

Namun karena saking keponya duo players ini, pintu shoji yang membatasi ruangan semakin rapuh dan kemudian jebol dari engselnya. Duo players malang(?) sukses terjengkang ke depan, dan kini mereka bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka kini.

Untuk melihat yang bakal terjadi silahkan klik dibawah sini.

.

.

**NEXT -**

.

.

To be continued

* * *

**A/N**

**Ruri no Ame – Alice Nine dan seperti yang dikatakan tadi, aku membayangkan si Chiza menari seperti geisha yang ada di PV nya itu. Meski Cuma sedikit sih. XD**

**RnR & FnF ~ XDDDD**


End file.
